


【血精灵死亡骑士x血精灵圣骑士】惩罚

by YourMajestyFox



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Blindfolds, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Gags, M/M, Mild S&M, Wax Play, Whipping
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 17:16:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20139091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourMajestyFox/pseuds/YourMajestyFox
Summary: 本命OC，艾利奥（游侠→死亡骑士）x艾克赛尔（游侠→血骑士→圣骑士）艾克赛尔大型作死，果不其然受到了“惩罚”。





	【血精灵死亡骑士x血精灵圣骑士】惩罚

艾利奥睁开眼睛，仅仅是看到怀中的圣骑士睡熟的样子，就让他莫名觉得无比安心。他盯着他额前垂下的金色发丝，同样浅金色的细长眉毛，棱角分明带着细细胡茬的下巴，还有他在睡梦中轻轻颤抖的眼睑。艾利奥不自觉地勾起嘴角，他想自己一定是中了什么无法解除的魔咒，否则为何会如此迷恋面前的这个精灵？他抬起手，捏了捏圣骑士泛着红晕的脸颊。

艾克赛尔的身体还是像灌了铅一样沉重，他习惯性地转身抱住死亡骑士一贯冷冰冰的身体，连眼睛都不想睁开，“嗯…艾利奥，几点了？”

“9点。”

“卧槽，训练！训练过时间了！”他猛地坐起身子，表情却突然抽搐了一下，接着又直挺挺地倒了下去，“哎呦…”

艾利奥仍然笑盈盈充满爱意地看着艾克赛尔，“我劝你今天还是不要动了。”

“托你的福，这个月已经请了5天假了。”艾克赛尔相信自己的脸现在一定比食尸鬼还要黑。

【9个小时前】

“噢，艾利奥，轻点…不行，太深了…”艾克赛尔平躺在床上，屁股被艾利奥举得老高。他吃力地承受着艾利奥一下又一下全根没入的大力撞击，快感像潮水般将他淹没。当他再一次尖叫着绷紧身体，艾利奥也终于在他体内爆发出来。

“呼…”艾克赛尔大口喘了好一会儿，却忽然一个翻身压到了刚刚躺下来的死亡骑士身上，试图藏起脸上的邪恶笑意，“艾利奥，你那里，是不是还是处啊？”

艾利奥挑了挑眉，他知道艾克赛尔想做什么了，但这绝不可能。他看着磨拳擦掌的艾克赛尔觉得有趣极了，打算就这样配合他演一会儿，“是啊，你想干嘛？”

“干你啊！”艾克赛尔一手握住艾利奥还膨胀着的下体，一手犹豫了一下探向他的股瓣之间，发现艾利奥竟然毫无拒绝的意思，兴奋得他几乎要跳起来。

不过，作为艾利奥的“第一次”，他一定要让他慢慢享受。于是艾克赛尔俯下身，一边揉捏着艾利奥肌肉紧致的臀瓣，一边舔舐起他冰凉膨胀的性器。他仔细地吞吐挑逗着，用舌尖描绘着口中硬物的形状，甚至偶尔将它深深送入自己的喉咙，同时用手不断上下撸动。

艾利奥配合地闭起双眼，呻吟声带着死亡骑士特有的空灵飘进艾克赛尔的尖耳朵里，一种特殊的满足感让他更加卖力地套弄起来。于是他将手指探到艾利奥的穴口打着转，有些忐忑地瞟了他一眼，发现他依然闭着眼没有任何反抗的意思。艾克赛尔开心得咧开嘴，忽然想到了什么，从他身上弹起来跳下床铺，“等等，我去拿润滑剂！”

可就在他几乎是小跑着迈出第一步的时候，一股熟悉的黑暗力量突然笼罩了他，他的身体本能地开始召唤圣光之力，却仍然被那股无法抵挡的力量直直拽了过去，落在了一个冰冷的怀里。艾克赛尔惊吓中抬眼看到艾利奥邪笑着的脸，忽然冒出一种不好的预感。

“拿什么润滑剂，不是都习惯了吗。”艾利奥闪身让艾克赛尔躺到床上，自己则撑起身子压了过去，从上往下看着他。

“嗯？你不是说你是第一次吗？”艾克赛尔轻轻皱起眉头，疑惑地看着死亡骑士浅笑着的脸。

“但你不是啊。”

艾克赛尔忽然觉得手腕与脚踝处一阵冰凉，下意识地动了动，惊恐地发现自己被寒冰锁链禁锢住了手脚，“你想干嘛？”

“干你。”

一股奇怪的寒意从艾克赛尔心底冒了上来，难道不好的预感就是这个——他又拽了拽自己动弹不得的手，打了个了冷战，“艾、艾利奥，我们睡觉吧，好不好？已经不早了…”

而艾利奥还是微微笑着，侧过身在床下摸索着什么东西。他越是不说话，艾克赛尔就越来越感到莫名的恐慌。他扭过头，努力想看到艾利奥到底在找什么。而当他终于看清楚那个打开了的紫色丝绒小盒子时，他的脸色变得几乎和艾利奥的死人皮肤一样惨白。

那是一套完整的工具，用来满足那个死亡骑士的某种特殊癖好。艾克赛尔深吸一口气，努力使自己镇定下来，“你…我床下什么时候有了这些东西？”

“准备已久了。”艾利奥似乎思考了一番，先是拎出了一个做工精美的细长皮鞭。

艾克赛尔的心瞬间狂跳起来，“别别别，艾利奥，我们改、改天再玩好吗？看在我明天一大早还有训练的份上…”

艾利奥眯起发光的蓝色眼睛，卷起皮鞭顺着艾克赛尔紧绷的身体摩挲，“你刚刚想要上我的时候可没有考虑到你明早的训练。”

“可是你答应了啊！”艾克赛尔的汗毛都竖了起来，冰凉的皮鞭停在他的下身附近，慢慢地画着圈。这温度既陌生又熟悉，艾克赛尔隐约想到，艾利奥一定是把皮鞭附上了他自己的冰霜法术。

艾利奥勾起嘴角，一字一句地说，“我可没答应。”紧接着细细的皮鞭劈开空气，啪地一声落在了艾克赛尔细嫩的小腹皮肤上。

艾克赛尔惨叫一声，火辣的疼痛从被抽打的位置蔓延开来，鞭子本身冰冷的温度甚至把痛觉衬得更加清晰。皮鞭的粗细与艾利奥的力道都恰到好处，能够给予足够的痛楚又不至于留下太明显的痕迹。他抬眼惊恐又愤怒地看向艾利奥，刚想开口说话，又是接连几声清脆的皮革抽在肉上的声响，每一下都重重落在小腹与腰间。艾克赛尔被密集的疼痛激出一身冷汗，大叫着扭动着身子躲避毫不留情落下的皮鞭。

“疼…疼…”艾克赛尔喘息着，眉心痛苦地绞在一起。他的身体仍然紧绷着，生怕艾利奥再次挥起手。但他看到面带微笑的死亡骑士确实再次抬起手，身体条件反射般猛地缩了起来。然而皮鞭并没有落下，取而代之的是艾利奥冰冷的掌心，沿着艾克赛尔刚刚被抽打的痕迹缓缓抚摸着，一点一点逼近他的下体。

奇怪的是，在艾利奥的抚慰下，皮鞭带来的火辣疼痛消失得无比迅速，剩下的竟像是被许多蚂蚁啃食般的瘙痒与灼热。就在这时，艾克赛尔也忽然明白了为什么艾利奥只选择抽打他的小腹附近，因为这个地方距离他的下体太近了——在这种奇特的刺激下，他竟然就这么硬了。

强烈的羞耻感让艾克赛尔别过头，却被艾利奥的手扳了回来，强迫他与他四目相接，“艾克，你好像很喜欢这样，”艾利奥一边说着一边覆上艾克赛尔半硬的下体，开始熟练地上下套弄，“你喜欢被鞭子抽，喜欢被我虐待，对吗？”

“不！你是变态…嗯…”艾克赛尔的脸变得绯红，下身的快感逐渐清晰起来，一声呻吟忽然就脱口而出。艾利奥挑起眉弓，突然抓起皮鞭，又是啪地一声打在艾克赛尔的大腿根部。与此同时，他丝毫没有放慢撸动他下体的节奏，“什么？我没听清。”

艾克赛尔由于突如其来的痛楚再次叫了出来，尽管下身传来的快感在一点一点消磨他的意志，他仍然咬紧牙大声喊道，“你…你是变态！”

艾利奥盯着艾克赛尔闪烁着绿色光芒的眼睛，看得后者心中一阵发毛。他扣住艾克赛尔的头忽然吻了上去，撬开他紧咬的牙关，勾起他的舌头，在彼此的口腔中粗暴地搅动，一会儿又停下来变成缠绵细腻的舔舐，就这样反复挑逗着，直到对方呼吸急促地开始挣扎，他才放开几乎背过气去的圣骑士。

艾克赛尔感到一阵迷茫，不知道这突如其来的深吻是什么意思。他正喘息着平复自己的呼吸，突然一个有着许多小孔的小球塞进了自己嘴里，与之相连的两条带子牢牢绑在了他的脑后。这个大小刚好将他的嘴巴撑开，他无法合上也无法清晰地说话，只能拼命挣扎，模糊地对艾利奥喊叫起来。

“刚刚那个问题的答案，你什么时候准备好了，我再让你说。”艾利奥俯下身去亲吻艾克赛尔敏感的耳垂，手中继续套弄他挺立着的下体。他一路向下，含住已经硬挺起来的的乳尖轻轻咬噬，又舔过肌肉分明的腹部，将艾克赛尔的阴茎送入了口中。

艾利奥太熟悉他的身体了，几乎每个他刻意逗留的地方都是艾克赛尔极度敏感的区域，引得他的呻吟一声高过一声。他不由自主地挺起腰，沉浸在艾利奥的冰冷口腔之中。他的呼吸很快变得越来越急促，艾利奥深深吞吐几下之后，忽然停下动作退了出来。

“呜…”处在高潮边缘的艾克赛尔难耐地扭动着身体，但被迫含着口球的他只能发出不满的高声呻吟，急迫又充满渴望地看向艾利奥。而死亡骑士站在一旁，似乎是很满意地望着他。

艾利奥的手中不知道什么时候拿起了一支已经点燃的鲜红色蜡烛，跳动的火焰映衬着他没有血色的脸，艾克赛尔只觉得又出了一身冷汗，模糊的叫喊声中几乎全是紧张与恐惧。他清楚地知道将要发生什么，而他只能眼睁睁地看着它发生——艾利奥将蜡烛悬在艾克赛尔的小腹附近，手腕缓缓倾斜，融化的蜡液啪嗒一声落在了他的皮肤上。

“呜呜！”艾克赛尔又是一声痛苦的呻吟，身体再次紧缩起来。但让他没有想到的是，一瞬间的滚烫过后，留下来的热量覆盖在因刺激更变得更加敏感的肌肤上，竟有一种说不清的火热快感。

艾克赛尔又眼看着艾利奥将蜡烛悬在自己的胸部，对准自己已经被啃咬得有些红肿的乳尖。他惊恐地挣扎叫喊，当蜡油落下的一瞬间艾克赛尔的身体猛地抖动了一下，强烈的灼热刺激窜上大脑，他的下体甚至流出了些许透明黏液。艾利奥紧接着用自己的手覆了上去，蜡油遇到低温迅速凝结脱落，他毫不留情地用手指用力挤压揉搓艾克赛尔的乳头。

疼，除了疼痛之外，冷热交替的奇异快感撕扯着艾克赛尔的神经，他无法抑制自己仰起头大声呻吟，他的胸口快速起伏着，而下身则是无比难耐的空虚。

“还说你不喜欢这样？你的这里可都湿了，艾克。”艾利奥一边说着一边又是快速套弄了几下艾克赛尔的阴茎，扬起嘴角看着他挺直了身子在高潮边缘徘徊，涎液渐渐沿着艾克赛尔的嘴角滴了下来，反射着淫靡的亮光。

羞耻感再一次让艾克赛尔别过头，突然他的世界一片漆黑，艾利奥将一个眼罩牢牢套在了他的头上。恐惧再次摄住了他，失去视觉似乎让其他感官都变得更加敏锐，他愣在原地，竖起长长的尖耳朵仔细听着，却完全不知道会发生什么。

滚烫的蜡油再次滴了下来，密集地落在他的小腹与大腿根部，偶尔又会有几滴忽然落在乳头上。艾克赛尔措手不及地叫喊起来，这感觉太过强烈，泪水已经开始在紧闭的眼中打着转儿。他的下体高高挺立着，硬得发胀，突然一股热流从上方落下，激烈的刺激让他大叫一声，接连又是几滴蜡油全部落在他的阴茎上，甚至缓缓流进了他的臀缝。灼烧般的快感向他袭来，他大声呜咽呻吟着，大脑一片空白，早就快要高潮的性器忽然就这样一抖一抖地射了出来。

艾克赛尔大口喘息起来，本就释放过一次的他，像是被第二次如此强烈的高潮抽光了所有力气。然而艾利奥没有给他任何休息的时间，他用冰凉的手抚上艾克赛尔因情欲变得火热的身体，皮肤上的蜡油很快在他手下凝结成块。

艾克赛尔随着艾利奥的动作不住抖动，他仍在高潮的余韵之中几乎无法思考，然而突然从空中落下的皮鞭瞬间将他的思绪拉了回来。细长冰冷的鞭子一下又一下重重地抽打在他身上，专门落在覆盖着蜡油的地方，将蜡块抽得粉碎。艾克赛尔的眼泪一下子就涌了出来，刚刚由于滴蜡而敏感无比的皮肤哪里受得了如此的刺激，他痛苦地嚎叫着扭动着，涎液已经透过口球淌成一片。

艾利奥猛地揭开眼罩，艾克赛尔缓缓张开满是水汽的翠色双眼，乞求地望向艾利奥，然而眼泪还在不断沿着眼角落在枕头上。他额前的发丝早已被汗水浸湿，金色长发凌乱地贴在脸上，双颊红得像是要烧起来。艾利奥猛吸了一口气——这样的艾克赛尔实在是太性感了，他几乎是强压着继续施虐的欲望，转而把他的口球摘了下来。

艾克赛尔咳了两声，用极小的声音咕哝了一句“变态”，只可惜并没有逃过死亡骑士的耳朵。于是艾利奥忽然笑了，转身拿出一条只有金属丝粗细的小鞭子，一下子抽在了他的阴茎根部。

“啊！”剧痛让艾克赛尔的汗毛都竖了起来，还没缓过神来，又是接连几鞭打在自己刚刚经历过高潮的性器上，激出一身冷汗。“不！不要…别打了…呜…”他拼命哭喊着挣扎着，实在是很疼，然而更令他惊恐的是似乎自己的身体已经习惯了如此，抽痛过后也是同样火烧火燎的瘙痒。他浑身颤抖着，不敢相信自己的下体就在这样的暴虐中再次挺立起来。

“我再问你一遍，你是不是就喜欢这样被鞭子抽？”艾利奥借着艾克赛尔前端混合着精液的黏腻液体，将自己忍耐多时的坚硬性器捅进了他已经湿滑的后穴中。

“哈啊…”艾克赛尔忍不住呻吟出声，但理智仍然支撑着他不肯屈服，“没…我没有…”

艾利奥突然挺身开始大力抽插，很快找到了肠道深处熟悉的那一点，狠狠撞了上去。紧接着又是一鞭子抽在艾克赛尔硬挺的阴茎上，“你是不是喜欢被抽打被虐待？”

“呜…”艾克赛尔猛地一抖，他的身体经过之前的玩弄已经敏感到极点，抵不过前面的火辣瘙痒和后面的汹涌快感，泪水大滴地滚落下来，“是…是…我喜欢…被虐待…”

“被谁虐待？”艾利奥在快速抽送的同时伸出手，冰冷手掌包裹住艾克赛尔被鞭打过后火辣无比的阴茎，强烈的温差刺激得他更加高昂地呻吟起来。

“被…被你虐待…被你抽…”

“我是谁？”

艾克赛尔在狂轰乱炸的快感中艰难地思考了一下，不明白这个问题意义何在，“艾利奥…艾利奥·默夜…我的恋人…”

“不对，”尽管听到艾克赛尔喘息着说出自己的名字令艾利奥兴奋不已，但这显然不是他想要的答案，“叫我主人。”

艾克赛尔轻轻皱了下眉，内心似乎在纠结什么。但艾利奥加快手上的节奏，沿着脊柱直直窜上大脑的快感很快夺去了艾克赛尔思考的能力，他几乎又到了高潮的边缘。然而突然，套弄着自己下体的手掌移开了，细小的鞭子再次落了下来抽打在艾克赛尔的阴茎上，同时后穴深处的冰冷性器用力顶上他的腺体。

“不！噢…圣光啊…”艾克赛尔再次痉挛起来，阴茎在疼痛与体内腺体的刺激下竟然溢出小股淡乳色的液体，他受不了了，哭泣着大声叫喊，“主人！主人…不要…”

艾利奥的理智瞬间崩塌，他大力冲撞着，握住艾克赛尔下体加速套弄，马上就看到身下的精灵大声呻吟与颤抖着射出不再粘稠的精液。艾克赛尔几乎已经精疲力竭，双眼无神地望向天花板，胸口剧烈起伏着，无意识地随着艾利奥的节奏继续呻吟。于是艾利奥解除掉寒冰锁链，将艾克赛尔翻转过来，拉起他的腰快速抽插起来，每一下都重重地碾过他的腺体。 

艾克赛尔整个身子无力地贴在床上，只有臀部被艾利奥高高抬起，并不时被大力抽打着。他感到自己的体力似乎已经到了极限，脑海中也一片混沌，然而下身的快感仍然无比清晰地冲上脊柱，他只能呜咽着叫着主人，请求艾利奥快一点放过自己。

终于，艾利奥的呼吸变得越来越沉重，他拽过艾克赛尔的手臂将他的上身拉起，一只手环住他的胸口，另一只手紧紧钳住他的腰身。他倾过身子舔舐着艾克赛尔的耳根，接着扭头吻了上去，彼此的舌尖在空气中翻滚纠缠。

“艾克…我的艾克…”艾利奥忘情地低吟着，几下疯狂撞击后紧紧抱住艾克赛尔猛地挺腰，一大股没有温度的精液灌进了他的后穴深处。与此同时，艾克赛尔再次痉挛着紧绷起身子，他已经发不出声音，只是大口大口吸着冷气，射出一小摊几近透明的液体。

激烈性事过后的两人瘫倒在床上，艾利奥喘息着将艾克赛尔拥入怀中，看到他紧闭着眼睛，微颤的金色睫毛上仍然挂着泪珠。他浑身大汗淋漓，急促地呼吸着，双腿仍在不停地微微颤抖。他忽然有些心疼地吻了吻艾克赛尔的额头，休息片刻后抱起他走向浴室。

“嗯…主人…”艾克赛尔意识模糊地抬起手环抱住艾利奥，仰头蹭了蹭死亡骑士刀削般坚毅的下巴，接着沉沉睡了过去。艾利奥愣了一下，然后得意地扬起嘴角，收紧了抱住艾克赛尔的手臂。

【现在】

艾克赛尔黑着脸黑着眼眶侧躺在床上，极度抵触着前一晚的回忆。然而面前笑盈盈的死亡骑士依然不依不饶滔滔不绝地说着。

“艾克，你昨晚直接爽到晕过去了。”

“我没有，我只是困的。”

“你一共射了4次。”

“对，那又怎样。”

“你一直喊我主人，说就喜欢我虐你，求我操你。”

“我没有求你！”

“哦？那就是承认我是你主人了？”

“…艾利奥，我今天身体不适，否则以圣光的名义，我一定会制裁你这个异端。”

艾利奥突然抬起手来，艾克赛尔条件反射似的缩成一团，伸出双手挡住下面。艾利奥扑哧一声笑了出来，捏了捏他僵住的脸。尽管艾克赛尔觉得艾利奥冷冰冰的脸笑起来很好看，但他现在实在不想再看到艾利奥这种特殊的笑容，只想一拳挥过去。

他忽然想到了什么，撑起身子问道，“喂，我昨天就是想给你开个苞，你怎么这么小气？”

“不是我小气，是我早想试试那套东西了。我可是花了大价钱从奥格瑞玛的地精那里淘来的，从昨晚的效果来看，这个钱花得还是挺值的。”

艾克赛尔的脸又抽搐了一下，他也不知道自己是中了什么邪，为何会如此迁就这个死亡骑士的奇怪癖好，“那你下次就让我上你一次，行不行啊？”

艾利奥挑了挑眉，“那要看你自己的能耐了。”

艾克赛尔叹了口气，嘭地一声躺下来把脑袋深深陷在羽毛枕头之中，阴着脸说道，“死人，我饿了。”

通常情况下，艾利奥非常不喜欢艾克赛尔叫自己“死人”，这会让他想起他不愿意回想的过去。不过今天他的心情格外好，于是只是微微笑着问，“想吃什么，我的小奴隶？”

“…滚你大爷的！”圣光啊。一记审判砸过去以后，艾克赛尔崩溃地想到，他大概一辈子都要被抓着这个把柄不放了。


End file.
